<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peace upon you by FanFicReader01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713180">Peace upon you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01'>FanFicReader01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Library Chronicles [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Poets of the Fall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Library, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Past, Post-Apocalypse, Slice of Life, quick mention of Tiia, travelling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of Peacekeepers travel to the Library of the North.<br/>Old memories are dug up when two eccentric people cross paths again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Library Chronicles [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peace upon you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“We are almost there. Our biggest obstacle will be the Ice Pass,” Jeremiah looks at his new follower who isn’t doing so well anymore. Jani needs proper medicine and an absolute safe place to recover. The Library of the North was the first location that seemed the most reliable. The younger follower is laying on a makeshift bed. His eyes are droopy and tired. Most of them are tired of travelling and after their last, unsuccessful mission to reach another, smaller Library, they’d suffer some losses to a few raiders and afterward even some Varmint. They are running out of supplies but they have to persevere only a little bit longer.</p><p> “Jeremiah, shouldn’t you eat something as well?” one of the fellow Peacekeepers asks as they go sit next to their leader and Jani.</p><p> “He needs the food more than I do. I can withhold from my needs a bit more,” Jeremiah smiles but even he is growing weaker. “Don’t worry, Esther. The Northern Library is coming closer with the day.”</p><p> “B-but what about the Ice Pass?” the follower stammers. In the meantime, Jani has his eyes already closed and drifting off into troublesome slumber.</p><p> “We’ll make it. Trust me,” Jeremiah nods and subtlety tips his bowler hat. He lays a new piece of wet clothing against Jani’s forehead before getting up and joining the other Peacekeepers.</p><p> “My dear friends, I have an announcement to make. Tomorrow we will cross the Ice Pass.” It immediately raises some turmoil and frightened voices and uncertainty but their leader tries to hush them. “But worry not, I will make sure we’ll make it together. Follow in my footsteps and stay close to each other and no harm will come to us.”</p><p> “Just like with Samu? He-, he didn’t survive that attack…,” one of the Peacekeepers mutters under her shaking breath. Jeremiah’s determined eyes soften. Their recent losses are still weighing heavily on most and it has definitely shaken the morale and trust in the group. Hell, Jeremiah has often wondered if he should still be a leader or not.</p><p> “I-, I will try my best to not let that happen again. Please, have faith in me one final time. But I understand if you may want to leave the group.”</p><p> “<em>No, no, no</em>! Please, Jeremiah, don’t get me wrong… It’s just… It’s difficult to protect everyone. I know that too,” the woman sighs and diverts her gaze from their leader.</p><p> “Stick together, and try to remain as calm as possible tomorrow. I suggest we should try to get some sleep. As usual, we take shifts of keeping guard over the camp. Sleep well everyone and may you be carried to a new morning. For the watchers, stay safe and alert. May your peace be kept.”</p><p> </p><p>The following day, the group of Peacekeepers depart early. The stronger people form the head and tail of the snake. In the middle are the most vulnerable and on the sides, members with cargo walk. Jeremiah counts every person as they leave. Thirty-two members.</p><p> “You really sure we’ll make it?” Jani’s sudden voice startles the older male.</p><p>“What?”</p><p> “The Ice Pass. Many people have lost their life. Not many good comes from that place.”</p><p>“It looks like you’re back on your feet again,” Jeremiah chuckles.</p><p>Jani grins. “Enough to make the trip I hope. But you’re avoiding my question. I heard bad things from that Pass.”</p><p>Jeremiah looks around, most people are focused on the journey ahead of them. He steps closer to the young member and in a low voice says: “I’m sure I can work something out with those raiders. They’re different than the ones we encountered early.”</p><p> “Most raiders are the same: ruthless with no morals,” Jani snorts. “You know I’ve been there.”</p><p>“I know, my dear Jani. But please, have some faith in me.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>“Here I am again,” Jeremiah sighs as they now all stand at the entrance of the pass. People are obviously getting nervous and shifty. Slowly they approach the Ice Pass in a big flock. Not very long into the pass, an arrow suddenly flies through the sky and ends right in front of the Peacekeeper’s feet. Panicked and frightened some people try to run back but a new rain of arrows appears from the ceiling. They encircle the group with sharp precision.</p><p> “Is this how you treat an old friend?” Jeremiah speaks up. Some of the members look baffled to know that their pacifist leader is somehow connected to the criminals of the Machine. Somewhere in the cave someone is clapping. Then the voice is heard. A shape detaches itself from the rocky formations and lowers themselves.</p><p> “I didn’t expect you to use this pass ever again, ‘friend’!” A butter smooth voice echoes. A voice one would not associate with a fiend. “Looks like your group of ‘Peacekeepers’ didn’t know about your association with <em>me</em>, huh?” More chattering and nervousness is incited behind Jeremiah.</p><p> “I guess sooner or later I’d have to disclose a part of my past. A past I no longer take pride in or want to follow,” the Peacekeeper leader calmly replies as he gives a quick glance at his group.</p><p> “What brings you here?” the shadow then asks.</p><p>“We simply need to pass through. Please, we are travelling to the sanctuary.”</p><p> “You mean the Northern Library? There aren’t Messengers among you, are there?”</p><p>“No, but we stand for the same values as the Libraries! Please, <em>Marko</em>, if we reached it I wont bother you or your group again!”</p><p> The shadow shifts a little, surprised by the mention of his name in the presence of these stupid nomads. “For a peaceful soul, you are pretty daunting and bold in such disadvantage. Must be remnants of our past. Pfff, I hate showing this side of me but, men! Lower your weapons and let these silly people through!”</p><p>The Peacekeepers can’t move quick enough while the shadow blends back in with the surrounding.^</p><p> “What was that all about?” Jani hisses as he limps behind Jeremiah who gives him a firm look.</p><p>“I’ll tell you once you’re healed up in the Library. I have a lot to explain. But worry not. Sooner or later, I would’ve told you anyway.” He stops for a second and addresses the whole group while raising his voice. “All of you!”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>In the Library the Peacekeepers are met with great hospitality. Jani is led to one of the sickbeds. A tall man named Jaska watches over him until a doctor arrives.</p><p> “He’s had a rough journey. But I’m sure he’ll recover soon if he stays here for awhile,” Jeremiah mutters as he brushes away some sweaty strands of hair out of his follower’s face.</p><p>“We have the resources and people for it,” Jaska reassures. He stares at the man with the bowler hat. “So you are Peacekeepers, right? I’ve read some of your books. Quite interesting approaches and beliefs. Yet at the same time, simple common sense.”</p><p>Jeremiah smiles. “I’m glad you’ve heard of us before. I’ve visited this place a few times? But I guess you are a new face around or we must’ve walked passed each other then.”</p><p> “Could be. So when you’re not travelling around… what else you do?”</p><p>“Gather more information about the place we’re staying at. Chronicling our journeys. Sometimes see if there are people who need us and want to become Peacekeepers too.”</p><p> “No breaks? Holidays?” Jaska chuckles.</p><p>“Depends on what you count as work, dear Jaska. Personally, I do not mind constantly ‘working’. I find it a true delight to discover more secrets of this world and its people. That is not to say I do not give my people their earned rest. I think staying here for a few weeks would refuel and benefit us all.”</p><p> The taller man nods. “Hopefully. Stay as long as you all need.”</p><p> </p><p>Finally a doctor arrives at Jani’s bed to tend to his wounds and fatigue. After they walked him and Jeremiah through some questions, the leader leaves his new follower alone and goes up to the reception. There he finds the Librarian.</p><p> “Greetings, Jari. How is it going wit the Library and its people?”</p><p>“You’re back, Jeremiah! Good. The usual, not much fighting or drama so I’m a happy Librarian.”</p><p> “And you’re still managing alright since… the passing of your father?”</p><p>Jari nods quietly. “It’s been a couple of years already. Though I miss his guidance at times. Sometimes I’m not sure if I’m as good of a Librarian as him.”</p><p> “You are great. Although you may not possess the wisdom that comes with age, you definitely have the refreshing spirit of the younglings,” Jeremiah smiles and places a comforting hand on Jari’s, making the Librarian smile in response. “By the way, how is your new recruit doing?”</p><p> “One of your doctors is looking after him. Thank you so much. I wrote a short novel and found a few unique books that could add to your collection. Take them as a gift and compensation.” Jeremiah ducks down and ruffles in one of his bags to reveal the books. The Librarian inspects each piece with great interest.</p><p> “Sometimes I wonder if you have a special gift to find such pieces of art.”</p><p>“It’s a simple cover. I wished I would possess the art of craft but alas. You’ll have to do with these plain wraps,” the Peacekeeper chuckles.</p><p>Jari smirks and raises an eyebrow. “If you want a crafty person to help with embellishing your novels, you should visit Tiia. She lives at a small harbour. Two weeks from here.”</p><p> “Interesting, I’ll write that down.” Jeremiah slips out a special notebook where he writes down locations of interest and importance. He takes out a map and Jari helps marking the spot.</p><p> “That will do. Usually, she isn’t travelling around at the moment. So maybe you’re lucky. And else I’ll tell her about you once she visits again.”</p><p> “Thank you, Jari. For everything.”</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>That same evening, Jeremiah has all his Peacekeepers gathered at a quiet part of the Library. Some of them immediately out their concern about Jeremiah’s possible connection to the Machine. To ease their nerves and keep their trust and peace, their leader discloses a part of his past.</p><p> “I’m sorry for withholding this for so long. I deemed it not important enough but now I realise that piece of my old life has definitely shaped me into who I am <em>now</em>. Please, forgive me. I always asked you to be honest with me and now I cannot even follow my own set of rules.”</p><p> “It’s alright,” Jani says before bursting out in a severe cough. One of the other Peacekeepers pat him on the back for support.</p><p> “It wasn’t. But from now on, I will continue to be open and honest with you. After all, we can learn from our past mistakes and grow from there.”</p><p>The conversation continues naturally. Some followers ask more questions about Jeremiah’s relation to this ‘Marko’, whom most wastelanders only know as the Hopecatcher. But once their initial curiosity and need to know the why’s and how’s, the talk takes another path and soon people are talking about the Library and the journey itself. Eventually, people slowly and quietly dispatch and either go to sleep or wander the emptier hallways of the Library in search of more privacy or distraction.</p><p> Jeremiah walks Jani back to the medical ward to rest.</p><p>“How long are we going to stay here, am <em>I</em> going to stay here?” the young man asks, rather in a worried tone.</p><p> “As long as you need to recover properly. Don’t worry, the group isn’t go anywhere before that. And there are plenty of other people who still need to recover. Physically and mentally.”</p><p>Jani closes his eyes and smiles. “Okay then. I trust you, Jeremiah. Sleep well.”</p><p> “Sleep well and may your peace be kept. I will see you tomorrow.”</p><p>After Jeremiah has left the room, Jani can only hear the breathing of the other people. Although he doesn’t know these people, he feels comfortable and safe. Most places of his past had never felt safe. Always on edge and alert. Never at <em>home</em>. But now he has found his people. Sometimes he wonders why he never sought out the inherent safety of Libraries before but that’s all in the past. What matters now is the present. He is alive, almost well. Surrounded by people he can trust and love. He’ll make Jeremiah proud, make his own presence worthwhile. He has sworn to stay on the good path.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What is Jeremiah's relation to the Hopecatcher??? We will hopefully find out in another oneshot someday &gt;:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>